Those who are hurt, those who are lost
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Random high school AU drabble, oneshot. slightly sasuXnaru; mild language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm currently moving some files around, categorizing certain pages for certain fandoms and this is one of the fics being moved over here for archive purposes. Please no asking for more or the like, as this was written and posted long ago, but I do so hope you enjoy. Have a good day everyone!  
>Originally posted: June 25, 2007<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Those who are hurt, those who are lost**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto turned his gaze from the window, and stared at the clock hanging over the classroom blackboard. The black hands pointed at 3:15, school had already been out for half an hour now. The blond sighed and shifted in his seat, a pencil in hand and a spare piece of paper in front of him. He looked down at the lined sheet, adding another doodle of a frog beside a character of a pissed off Iruka.

Once again his thoughts drifted off else where as he waited out his detention. _'Iruka-sensei should be back by now…..' _he thought. As if on cue Iruka opened the door and strode in, placing his briefcase on his mahogany desk. "Alright Naruto, "said the brunet. "You're free to go." Naruto jumped from his seat and gave a shout of joy, before tearing out of the classroom. Iruka shook his head with a sigh and started to gather his things. "When will that boy ever learn?"

Naruto skipped down the hallway, enjoying the silence. He grinned and spun on the linoleum floor, before continuing on. Sure detention sucked…..but when the school was empty like this than everything was cool. It was like the blond was the only one on the face of the planet and he could make the world what he wanted. Yeah, without the rest of the stuck-up teenage population he felt like one in a million.

A sound up ahead made Naruto fall into a silent step, tip-toeing toward the source of the sound. Two voices were in conversation, and peaking around the corner Naruto saw that it was his principle Tsunade and the ice bastard himself; Sasuke. Naruto pushed against the wall, trying his best not to move so he might listen in. Tsunade baa-chan was going over things that needed to be prepared for the dance this Friday. Supposedly the equipment hadn't yet showed up.

Naruto kept his eyes focused on Sasuke, admiring his rival's face as the bastard spoke. The blond pulled behind the corner when he saw the Uchiha turn his head ever so slightly in his direction, trying to calm his thundering heart. Seeing that prick always made his knees weak and his heart rate double. And of course Naruto knew what it meant; it meant he loved the bastard but you see, that was the kind of stuff that leads to your utter demise in high school.

Instead Naruto fought down the blush that emerged and tried to focus on he other two's conversation. "Sasuke, is it not your birthday this Friday?" Naruto felt himself freeze up._ 'I-it's his birthday….?'_

"Yes." The Uchiha answered. Tsunade sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you sure you still want to act as supervisor for the dance? I mean, it's your birthday, you don't have to complete school duties if-"

"No. I will still supervise the dance." Naruto took a peak at the raven, his brow furrowed.

Sasuke, being the school's representative, always had to follow his strict duties and make sure everything was in perfect shape. And the asshole was doing it again; sacrificing his own time to make sure the school ran smoothly and had no trouble with its rambunctious teenagers. _'Damn! Even if that jerk is the same age as me, he still always acts like he's an old man. When is that bastard ever going to allow himself to have some fun once in awhile? It's his birthday for Christ's sake!'_

The blond turned away from the two, walking down the opposite end of the hallway and exiting out one of the side doors. Naruto circled the school, unchained his bike from the rack and headed down the street. "If Sasuke doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, "the teen whispered as he cycled down the road. "Then I guess I'll have to celebrate it for him."

And Naruto got a wicked idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba strung his bag over his shoulder, pulling his hood down as he stepped into the school. Above him the bell rang, signaling that class had begun but he didn't care. He had math first period, and he hated the subject. There was no need for him to rush. So he'd get a detention, so what? Naruto got detentions everyday, that didn't make the blond change his habits. Kiba ignored the p.a as it called for students to stand and not move, keeping in constant stride as he walked down the hall. He rounded past the cafeteria and was just starting down the tech hall when something pummeled into him.

To be more precise, someone bowled into him. Kiba let out a groan and sat up, staring into the equally pained face of Naruto. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, turning to the blond. "What the hell?! Naruto what the fuck's got you this morning?"

The blond looked up at him and grabbed the tape deck that he had been carrying. Kiba stared at it, then gazed up at Naruto, mouth opened in surprise. "Naruto….that wouldn't be the tape deck for the dance would it?" The blond didn't answer but instead quickly looked beyond him, his tan skin turning suddenly white. Naruto scrambled to his feet, pushing away from Kiba.

"What the...?" Kiba looked behind him, seeing a really pissed Sasuke running straight toward him. "Oh fuck!" Kiba grabbed his bag and took off after Naruto, quickly gaining on his best friend's heels. "Holy fuck, Naruto. Don't tell me that you're stealing the dance's tape deck." Kiba looked at his friend as they turned down the art hallway, noticing the fox grin plastered on the other teen's face. _'Oh, shit. This can't be good,' _kiba thought.

"Nah," the blond replied. "I'm stealing the dance's tape deck, speakers, and mixer!"

Kiba felt his jaw drop in shock. "WHAT!? Are you fucking crazy!?"

Naruto just chuckled lightly, as both boys burst forth out the school's back entrance, tape deck still safely nestled in his arms. "Here, take care of my stuff won't ya?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer just threw his bag at the dog-lover as he skidded toward his bike. Kiba caught the yellow and black book bag haphazardly, trying to regain his footing. When he finally managed to keep his balance, he was able to see Naruto pedaling madly out of the school parking lot.

"Thanks a lot Fluffy!"

Kiba growled at the foolish nickname, opening his mouth to cuss the fox-boy off when he remembered that the Uchiha was still after them. Kiba turned around in time to see the raven come out the double doors, his angry gaze resting on the brunet. "Ah fuck!" Kiba bolted, turning down the side of the school, wondering if he'd even make it through the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow, as he parked his bike in front of a run-down building -abandoned- and chained his bike to the old, rusted fence. He looked both ways, making sure there was no one around, before dipping beneath the heavy chain keeping the gates shut; heading inside the property. The tape deck hung in his arms as he crossed the empty courtyard, a grin plastered to his face. He stepped into the crumbling building, stepping across pieces of debris until he came to the open-roof room. It was the only part of the old mansion that wasn't a hazard, well unless you were stupid enough to take a sledge hammer to the walls that is. Naruto descended a flight of carpeted stairs, crossing the room to the stage erected at the back. He figured this had once been a ballroom, it sure was big enough, though Kiba didn't really agree with him. Yeah, that's right. This was their own little clubhouse, seeing as no one came to this place. Actually Naruto doubted anyone even knew this place existed. As it was, this house was hidden up in the hills on the outside of town, the property covered in large pines and low sweeping willows. Basically the house couldn't even be seen through its green net.

Naruto and Kiba had found this place when they were young kids, troublesome to the community even at that age. Kiba had been the same as he was now, always cussing, though the dog-lover didn't have his two red stripe tattoos under his eyes yet. Naruto shook his head, pulling himself out of the memory of two young boys scaling up the wrecked building's sides in happy abandonment. He hopped up the side and placed the tape deck on the dj's mix table, and plugged into the jack. He wiped his hands, and grinned at an accomplished mission. All necessary items for a party were there, equipment set up and food placed into the fridge positioned at the opposite corner. Just to be sure, Naruto went around checking the plugs and extension cords, then as a double check he turned on the speakers and popped a cd onto the mixer. He smiled when _Three Days Grace _started pouring from the speakers, two at the back and two smaller ones placed on the stage on either side of the table.

**This world will never be **

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would have guessed it?**

Naruto jumped off the stage, skipping along in time with the music. _'Might as well get cleaning. I want this to be absolutely perfect for Sasuke-bastard tonight.' _With that thought he was quick to grab a set of streamers out of the dollar store bag on the floor, unwrapping the coil of blue parchment paper. "Let's get this thing going!", he shouted out to no one.

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late, it's never too late...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flyers. They were everywhere. Pink, blue, green and yellow. All the colors that stuck out most. That was bad enough, seeing as they weren't even authorised, but it was even worst what they had printed on them. Sasuke gritted his teeth as another set of his fangirls stood before him, eyelashes fluttering as they wished him an oh-so-happy birthday. _'I wish they would just leave...', _the Uchiha thought. And sure enough they did, but he could see another group were making their way towards him and he didn't want to deal with this again.

"I'm sorry ladies I have duties to get to. Maybe another time." He brushed the girls off, not caring how heart-broken they appeared. Only one thought was on his mind at the time: How he was going to kill Naruto once he got his hands on that idiot blond. _'Mark my words Naruto, you'll be six feet under ground before the night is over. Broadcasting my birthday all over the school was bad enough, but to have stolen all the school's equipment for the dance tonight and then to hold your own party inviting everyone...and to say it's in my honor no less, well. I don't even need to say how much trouble you'll be in.' _

Tsunade approached the fuming raven, already aware of what had him so pissed off. "Uchiha..." Sasuke turned his head and glared at his superior, before turning around fully to stand before her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

" Now I know you're going to hate this...but seeing as Naruto has kindly...relocated...the dance for tonight, you are to go and supervise the festivities as you would have done here." If Sasuke wasn't such a proper male, his jaw would have dropped and he would have cussed the old bimbo out. But seeing as how he wasn't like that, he refrained from doing so and settled for glaring instead. Tsunade glared back, not pleased at the with the teen's attitude.

"Listen you," she growled. "As you're the school's representative, you're supposed to do what is right for the whole student body, so that means you are going to that party and you are going to keep it from breaking every rule that goes beyond school morale. Understood?" Sasuke clenched his fists, but nodded his head anyways. Tsunade broke into a tense smile. "Good. You can get Kiba to take you there after his detention."

After school, once detention had finished, Sasuke found himself striding down the math hallway. He turned into room 34, and at the desk sat the dog-friendly brunet staring dreamily out of the window. The teacher waved a hello to Sasuke as he exited the room, leaving the two teens alone together. It took Kiba probably a couple minutes before he realized the math teacher had left, and turned toward the door nearly falling out of his seat. He cursed under his breath, cowering under the raven's hard gaze.

"H-hey Sasuke, my m-man. Wh-what's up?"

The black-haired teen just continued to glare at the tattooed boy, before turning away. "Hurry up, mutt. You are to direct me to Naruto's party tonight." Kiba was stunned. Was what he was hearing actually true? Did the Sasuke Uchiha want to go to a party? "I do not want to go to this party, dog-breath. But I am tied to my duties and so I need you to direct me to whatever god forsaken place Naruto is holding this dance."

Kiba nodded his head nervously, though he knew the raven wasn't even watching, and got to his feet. "Just one question: who's driving?" Sasuke cast Kiba a small glance before turning his attention back forward. "Don't be stupid. I always drive." Was all the stoic male said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was actually a great turn-out. All most every person in the whole school was here, swaying and bopping to the music that the Dj was scratching. Naruto pulled out another box of cokes, placing them on the food table, before walking over to Chouji. His friend was busy chowing down a large party size bowl of Pringles chips, not caring that some of the people around were disgusted with the way he was just eating away at the potato slices.

"Hey, how you liking the party?," the blond asked, sitting down beside the chubby teenager.

"Not bad," the other answered between mouthfuls. "Good food." Naruto laughed and slapped Chouji on the back. "Glad you like it, glad you like it."

Looking around, Naruto got to his feet and waved good-bye to the feasting male before moving into the dancing crowd. He weaved his way in and out of different bodies moving his way over to Sasuke, who he had just spotted entering the joint with Kiba in tow. Naruto greeted Kiba with a wave, getting smacked upside the head for which he replied with a 'bad dog fluffy'. His best friend only growled as the blond laughed, the brunet already seething about how terribly his day had been after being chased down by a mad uchiha. Naruto shrugged his friend's complaints off, before telling him to go to the stage, saying the DJ needed his help picking the next song.

As soon as he was gone, Naruto turned to pester Sasuke who had been surrounded by a large gathering of his fans, but upon turning around he found nobody. His cerulean eyes scanned the crowd but he spotted no sign of the raven. "You bastard...can't even be bothered to enjoy his own party." Naruto sighed before slinking out of the ballroom, _Fort Minor_ beating at his back.

He walked around for a bit, taking a detour up a flight of stairs at the back of the house, in the kitchen. Shadows moved and the trees shuffled about as he came out on the second floor, nearly drowning out the sounds of the party below. He stepped around bits of fallen concrete, side-stepping where he knew the weakest point of the structure would be. About a minute later, he was able to come out to a balcony terrace, ivy growing over the railing, tree limbs twisted around the bars. "Man, tonight's so pretty," he whispered to himself. And indeed it was a beautiful night. The moon stood out like a silver coin against the black canvas, stars twinkling brightly through the dark sky.

"It's not as great as you make it sound." Naruto jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Sasuke.

The raven stood at the terrace's doorway, his obsidian eyes locked onto Naruto's sky blue ones. "Tell me Naruto. Why would you go to such lengths to irritate me? This dance thing is certainly a new low compared to your regular standards."

Naruto blushed indignantly at the dark teen's comment, his fists clenched at his sides. "I just wanted you to actually celebrate on your birthday that's all. You're always working so hard and you deserve to have a break. Is that so wrong?" Naruto watched as Sasuke strode forward, the pale boy leaning forward as he towered over the blond.

"Yes, that is very wrong." Naruto just stared into the other boy's beautiful black eyes, trying to fight down his blush. Sasuke was so close to him...he wasn't sure he could keep from staring into those dark orbs. Finally Sasuke moved back, smirking down at the smaller male. "My, my Naruto. You're blushing." Naruto knew he was, but it didn't help that the Uchiha bastard knew that. "N-no I'm not," the fox-boy squeaked.

Sasuke leaned back in, and whispered into the blond's ear. "Oh my...do you have a crush on me Naru-chan?" Naruto couldn't stand the mocking tone in Sasuke's voice, or the way the raven teased him by lightly blowing on his ear and his neck. This wasn't how things were supposed to go, not at all. Not that he really had a plan but he didn't want his fucking crush to be mocking him. Naruto glared at Sasuke as the stoic teen pulled away, smirking down on him.

"You're such a hopeless fool, especially when you blush like that dobe. You just seem so hopeful." Naruto felt tears warm his eyes and the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of this bastard. He sprang forward, plowing the raven into the ground before running off the terrace, eyes clenched shut. Already he could feel tears slipping down his cheeks and all he could think of was how this was a fucking stupid idea. One big, fucking, idiotic idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke clenched his teeth against the pain as Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him into the ground before tearing off the balcony. Wearily Sasuke got to his feet, and walked after the blond. _'The little fuck,' _he thought._ 'I'm going to kill him once I get a hold of him.'_

Sasuke made his way down the kitchen stairs, following after the sound of Naruto's receding steps. Once he reached the bottom, the raven felt that he was more able to take off at a run and began to jog out through the open kitchen door and into the surrounding forest outside. He could see Naruto curled up under a tree not too far away; apparently the blond didn't know that the dark boy was on his heels. Hoping to surprise the blond, Sasuke quietly strode forward, sneaking up behind the other boy. He reached out to tap the smaller teen's shoulder but stopped once he heard a sob rise from the fox boy's crumbled form. _'Eh? He-he's crying?!' _Sasuke made to pull back when the blond spun around, staring up at him with watery eyes.

"Wh-what do you wa-want bastard," the other boy sniffed.

Sasuke swallowed and found he couldn't say anything. Looking at those crushed sapphire eyes caused his breath to escape him. "N-naruto...?Yo-you're crying?" Now he sounded like the idiot. The blonde wiped his eyes and moved to get up but Sasuke grabbed him. "Naruto, why the hell would you be crying for, huh? I didn't ask for you to try and throw me a birthday party. I didn't even want one."

"I don't care about that anymore."

Sasuke was puzzled. Wasn't that why Naruto was crying? "Then what are you so upset about?" He hated being worried about the blond, but he couldn't just leave the boy alone, something inside him kept telling him. Naruto ignored his question and looked away, staring stubbornly at the ground. "Well? Naruto would you just fucking tell me?!"

The blonde whipped cold blue eyes up at him, before opening his mouth. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! You have no consideration for anyone's feelings except your own! You care only for yourself and I hate it. Bastard, did you even bother to think how I might actually feel about you before you did such a fucking stupid thing!" Naruto pulled away from a stunned Sasuke, spinning around to run away from the raven. But again Sasuke stopped him from taking off.

"Bastard what are y-!" Naruto was cut off as soft lips captured his own, pushing down hungrily. Naruto gasped in shock, giving Sasuke the chance to slip his tongue inside and taste the blond. Hewas cupped toward the taller teen's body, a hand placed on the back of his head to keep it tilted up. He felt tears spring to his eyes again, as he got caught up in the confusion and happiness of it all. This was Sasuke, kissing him, holding him. This was...Sasuke. The bastard that had just teased him for the hell of it, and now was kissing him. The happiness melted away, and Naruto felt cold all over. Sasuke had no clue what he was doing, and that hurt him deeper than the bastard's mocking. Naruto pushed away and stared, blushing and shocked, at the raven. Sasuke seemed shocked as well.

"N-naruto..."

"Sasuke." The blond's tone silenced him, it was just so cold and...hurt? He wanted to move forward, something was telling him to hold the blond, but he was stopped by what the dobe said next. "Don't. Just...just stay away from me." Naruto turned away then, walking into the night, leaving the Uchiha to stand where he was. And just as the blond had told him, Sasuke didn't follow. Instead he turned and re-entered the building.

His mind swam and he was more than just confused, but even an Uchiha knew his place. He performed his duties as required, fought off Sakura and all his other fan girls, and avoided Kiba as much as possible since the hound boy wanted to know where his friend had wandered off too._ 'Why'd I kiss him? Wh-why does my stomach feel so empty?'_ Strange thoughts plagued the male's mind, even eating didn't help, and finally he gave up.

"Naruto...come back," Sasuke whispered to himself as he drove home later that night. He didn't know why he said it, but right now he needed the blonde nearby, just to ask him what was going on, why did he feel so sickly? But he was only met with an empty house, a dark bed room. Across town, Naruto was settling into bed, gazing up at the moon at the same time Sasuke was gazing up at the moon. Together their troubled thoughts began to cease, both giving into sleep.

But Naruto couldn't sleep, not yet. He knew that things would be different from now on. _'I guess some things just aren't supposed to be...' _Sadly, he closed his eyes. With Sasuke, in his veil of dreams, he too was disappointed with himself because of his troubling thoughts. _'I guess there are some things that I'm never meant to understand...'_

**End(?)**

**AN: this was just some weird thing I wrote...I don't remember when and I don't remember why. I have no plans of adding any chapters to this. This is, as they say, a one-shot. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, surprise surprise! Twah, TwaL actually ended up getting its second chapter -another oneshot sequel! Who'd have guessed.  
>Originally posted August 5, 2007<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Several Moments, and a Page of a Poem**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto looked away as people turned to stare at him, finding his black sneakers suddenly very interesting. Whispering ensued, and he could tell that they were talking about him, just by the way his name flitted about the room softly. Nothing they said was good. Keeping in a sigh, Naruto looked back up again, focusing his gaze on the blackboard. The whispering continued even after their English teacher, Iruka, stepped inside. "Okay, class. Settle down now."

The class fell silent as the brunet spoke, papers rustling about as the teacher grabbed a piece of chalk. Iruka-sensei faced the class and looked over at the blond seated at the back, smiling at him sadly. Naruto knew that look, a pity look. The blond gave a half-hearted glare to the older man, as the teacher went to the board and wrote on its black surface. Naruto knew what the look was for, it was a way to apologize for what he was going through. This made the blue-eyed teen numb and bitter inside. He didn't want nor need pity, especially not from Iruka-sensei. It was bad enough the whole school was sharing his life, adding in bits of lies with each story sharing.

Naruto buried himself into his green sweater, staring over at his best friend Kiba who was seated a row away. _'He won't even talk to me anymore...' _Naruto felt his eyes glaze over but fought down the grief and tried to stay focus to his teacher. Iruka-sensei had been explaining something...

"This assignment is due in a months time. I want you to use all your basic knowledge of Shakespeare's plays to try and write your own sort of poem. Creative language is encouraged. It may be about whatever you want it to be about, but remember it accounts for 20 percent of your final grade, so do it!"

The class gave lazy nods, understanding. The school bell rang and chaos broke out as people rushed for the door. Naruto took to slipping out of the classroom window, the classroom was on the ground floor and honestly he didn't feel like dealing with Iruka's motherly prattles. This was the kind of shit he had hoped never to experience ever again ever since he left the orphanage. Naruto walked around the school, sticking to the most unpopular paths as he hurried to leave school property. Watching people as they stared and whispered about him...he didn't want to have to deal with that anymore.

He strode down the track field and was almost at the other end of the yard when he realized his only means of escape was being blocked by Gaara and his gang. Gaara was in his English class, Naruto noted. He made to turn around and maybe find another way home but it was too late. "Hey, faggot!" Naruto didn't even bother to gaze over his shoulder, he knew the red-head was making his way to him.

Without hesitation, Naruto broke into a run, pounding over to the closest fence. Hammering feet behind him alerted him that he was being chased. His fingers looped into the black chain mail as he hurried to lift himself up, feet scrambling against the weak metal. And he was almost over too, before a hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him back down. He hit the ground hard, and managed to catch a glimpse of red and black before he was being pummeled; feet and fists smacking hard against his flesh. Tears leaked from his eyes as he curled up against the onslaught, his lips bleeding as he bit it to keep from yelling out in pain. What felt like hours later, the gang left him, beaten and bloody on the school's soccer field. Whimpering from the pain, Naruto got to his feet and limped home.

_'This is what I get,' _he thought as he looked into the bathroom mirror, lightly touching dark bruises and his busted lip. _'Should have just kept myself locked indoors for the rest of my teenage life.' _The blond didn't know exactly how everything changed, but he was probably sure someone had been around when he had nearly gotten raped.

It had happened a few weeks after the whole Sasuke's birthday incident, which Naruto was quick to put to the back of his mind. He'd needed to go to the store, and even though it was practically 11 p.m, he knew that he really needed to get some food for tomorrow and that it couldn't wait. Rabba wasn't too far from his house, and he'd be quick about it Naruto had reasoned; so grabbing his keys, money and jacket, the blonde left his house. On his way home, he thought he heard someone walking behind him and he had quickened his pace. His home was right there, across the street, but before he even made it to the intersection Naruto had been grabbed and thrown into a nearby alley. His shopping bag dropped from his hands and bounced off into the darkness, the milk carton breaking open and pouring its contents over the tar ground. A body was slammed against his, as the stranger pushed him up on the alley wall. His nose caught the strong scent of Axe, before a tongue was shoved down his throat and a hand slid into his pants. His assaulter gripped his wrists with one hand as he ravished the blond, the attacker's hand still wrapped around Naruto's member. Fear and disgust clenched at the teen and he struggled against the stranger, breaking free long enough to swing his fist into the guy's head. Naruto watched as the man stumbled off into the darkness, before tearing out of the alley and across the street. Safely locked away inside his house, the blond had retched into his toilet until he had finally gotten rid of his chills and fell into a fitful sleep.

Even now, Naruto shivered under his blanket as he remembered the man's touch. Grudgingly he recalled how he had actually been turned on by it, but it didn't take away from the fact that he was being raped. And to think that because of that, someone misunderstood the scene and had assumed Naruto was gay. _'Which I am, but I would never in hell make out with a strange man in a dark, dingy alleyway!' _Naruto pressed his palms to his forehead, trying to quell the rage and bile that rose in his throat. His whole life had gone up in smoke ever since the party for Sasuke. How he wished he could go back and change that whole day. Unfortunately he couldn't, so Naruto settled for trying to get to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke brushed another fan girl off as he strode down the hall, purposefully, as he had yet another errand to run for the principal. He stopped though when he noticed Naruto walking down the hall. Obviously the teen hadn't noticed him or he would have run off by now. Every since Naruto's random party, the blonde dobe had been avoiding him, even more so now that the boy was the main focus of the school. Sasuke kept gazing off after Naruto, his heart clenching as he realized that the blond was limping slightly. _'What's happened now?' _Sasuke wanted to run up to the blond and demand who had injured him -as the boy certainly was injured- but he knew the action wouldn't be appreciated. It had taken a few months before the raven had come around and realized that his reason for lack of attraction to girls was more than a dislike of their frivolous behavior. Yes, this meant that **the** Sasuke Uchiha was gay. The discovery had come about after countless hours of research and several hours of terrifying lecturing from the sex ed teacher, Kakashi.

Deciding to help despite the arguments sure to come, Sasuke hurried forward and caught Naruto as the boy began to tilt to the side. "Careful dobe."

The blond's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in distrust. "Come to mock me too, teme?"

Sasuke felt himself flinch at the acidity of the other's tone. "That's not it, idiot. Your limping...so tell me, who beat you up?" Naruto glared at him before pulling his arm out of the Uchiha's grasp.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go back to your fan girls before you're discovered associating with the faggot." The way Naruto said it, so callously, pissed Sasuke off more than he ever could know. He grabbed the blond, spinning him around so he could gaze into those azure orbs.

"Stop fucking around and tell me, dobe." Naruto scowled.

"No," he replied. Sasuke realized there was no point fighting with the blond, and grudgingly released him. He watched the teen stalk off, before gritting his teeth and stomping off in the other direction. A pretty brown-haired girl came forward, blushing but Sasuke wasn't in the mood. He growled as the girl approached him, shocking her. "Why don't you go bark up some other fucking tree," he snapped. The girl turned and ran away, sobbing. The raven only continued on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sat himself down in a small corner tucked away at the back of the library. He pulled out paper and pencil and stared at the wall in front of him. He knew he had to get started on his english assignment...but he just didn't know what to write. There was nothing he could talk about, at least nothing that wouldn't kill his reputation more. There was no new discoveries in his life, no adventures that he and his friends had recently taken part on. Thinking of friends only reminded him of how he no longer had those things. Naruto sighed and scratched at his head. Well at least kiba was using his time wisely now and trying to get close to his crush, Hinata Hyuuga.

_'But still,_' the blonde thought heatedly. _'Would it really kill him to give me a call once in a while?'_ Naruto rubbed at his eyes and got back to his feet. He packed his things up and exited the library, quietly he stalked off and left school grounds.

Feeling a bit nostalgic, Naruto decided to make his way to his and Kiba's old clubhouse, the old abandoned mansion where he had held a party for a self-centered bastard. Stepping into the old building, Naruto stared around. Memories of him and Kiba running around came to the front of his mind, practically taunting him on what he lost. Casting his eyes down, the blond continued to walk farther into the house. A noise from upstairs grabbed his attention, surprising Naruto out of his reverie.

Suddenly Naruto was worried. Was someone else here? The teen wanted to call out but his throat was constricted and he figured he couldn't even get more than a whisper out. Slowly Naruto tip-toed to the kitchen stairwell, sneaking upstairs and toward the indistinguishable sound. Walking silently, the blonde peeked into the room leading to the balcony. _'That balcony...'_, Naruto reminisced.

Blue eyes widened in surprise for the second time that day as they caught sight of a certain raven leaning against the dilapidated balcony. Sasuke's back was turned on him, but he could still hear the raven as he muttered softly to himself. "Damn stupid dobe...Only wanted to help..." Naruto felt himself blush and his heart clench. The blond thought back on the moment that had happened earlier today and sure enough, Naruto could see that Sasuke was just trying to help. In the same way that Kiba would have done.

'_But i-i...just can-can't deal with him anymore...' _Naruto made to walk away when his foot smacked against a piece of plaster. The sound alerted Sasuke, and Naruto watched in dread as the onyx eyes locked on him. A moment passed, then another, both boys staring at each other in shock. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "N-naruto...?" The surprise melted away to a small smile, making the porcelain face even more beautiful. The smile made Naruto swoon, but he forced himself to remember that his life was now in ruins and no amount of smiles could erase anything. Steeling himself, Naruto turned away and quickly fled the building, not once hearing Sasuke calling for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke drove himself home, lost at how ironic his visit to the old house had been so similar to that night of his birthday party. He couldn't stop thinking about the night when the confusing feelings began and how Naruto's attitude was the same. _'What happened to you Naruto?,' _the raven thought as he pulled into his driveway. Sighing, he turned the engine off and got out of the car, walking into his empty house. For a moment, Sasuke thought if this was what Naruto felt every time he came home. Helplessness, anger and sorrow. The raven quietly removed his outside clothes, heading up to his room. He had an English assignment to write, so did Naruto he noted seeing as he and the blond both had the same English class this term. And that was the only class they had together. Sasuke gripped his pencil tightly before releasing the poor mechanical device. "God...if only I knew how you felt about me Naruto. Then maybe I could change things for you." Bare walls were the only witness to his words. Feeling even more dismal, the Uchiha set to work on his homework

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3 weeks later- Day of the assignment**

Naruto sat once again in his seat, tucked away at the back of the class while people all around him were gossiping or flirting. Sometimes eyes would flicker up at him, and Naruto knew that he still everyone's favorite gossip topic. Even after 4 months the only juicy thing going around the school was him. Staring at the shoddy piece of poetry in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but feel foolish. All those past weeks he'd still had nothing to write about, but he did have plenty of bruises on his body and mind. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, what with the school's gangs taking to pulverizing him after school every day. But then there was the ones who were distributing disgusting fake, but really good, pictures of the blond having sex with all sorts of different men. Cruel messages ended up scrawled all over his desk, and people had taken to stealing his stuff right out from his locker. Naruto didn't even bother bringing anything more than a notebook and pencil to school now.

But the worst probably had been when he was sitting off in the far corners of cafeteria, when Sakura had decided to come up to him. She had smiled and flipped his food tray, pasta and moldy cafeteria cheese sauce ended up on his hair and down his front. The whole cafeteria had fallen silent, focused in on the scene. Naruto glanced at all the watching eyes, feeling numb about the whole thing, his eyes misting over when he noticed that Kiba wasn't even looking at him. Sakura then had taken to lean in, smiling cruelly at him. "If you ever think of getting near my man, I'll be sure to castrate you, faggot." Naruto glared at her, before leaving the table, trying to act as if none of it effected him.

But he'd return home and would sit in his bedroom, lights out, tears tracking down his cheeks as he buried his pain deep inside. Even then, he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. The raven seemed to be stalking him all the time and of the occasional times when Naruto had ran into him, the stoic teen had been quiet and calm, offering a small smile instead of cruel taunts and the typical pet name. This Sasuke was very different from the one Naruto had first fallen in love with...but this Sasuke was the one Naruto felt himself falling deeper in love with and couldn't help but forgive. The blond felt himself breaking apart inside at the hopelessness of the situation, and in that night Naruto was allowed some peace if only in his dreams. And in desperation the next morning, Naruto wrote his poem for English, quickly scribbling down emotional words while feeling unemotional himself. And here he sat, awaiting Iruka's arrival.

The clock ticked away, as the teacher finally strode in, placing papers on his desk. "Hello, class. I hope none of you have forgotten about what today is? Let me refresh your memory; you all have an assignment to hand in. The creation of your own poem. But I've decided as an after-thought that everyone shall read their poems out loud to the class. Now who wants to go first?" The whole class was motionless; none eager to be the first to read their work out. Iruka sighed, before scanning the crowd. His eyes landed on a distant blond. "Naruto."

A whole set of eyes turned to look at him as soon as the teacher called his name, boring into him with their cold stares. He didn't want this attention, didn't want them to have even more of a reason to hate him. Naruto shuffled to his feet, making his way to the front of the class, paper clenched in hand. Small snatches of sentences met his ears as he walked past. Iruka-sensei sat down at his desk, smiling up at Naruto encouragingly. He didn't notice the blond's pale skin, or the way the boy was shaking under his large red sweater. Naruto rooted himself at the front of the room, staring back at the class. People he knew, people he had associated with years before...they were giving him cold stares. There was Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Tenten, even Sasuke. The raven wasn't giving him a glare, but his gaze wasn't helping much.

Naruto swallowed sharply and turned to his teacher. "I-iruka-sen-sensei...could i-I not do th-this?" The teacher seemed surprised, but shook his head anyways.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's mandatory." The teen bowed his head, and turned back to the class. He understood.

Sasuke watched as the object of his affections stood before the group of hostile teens, even the ones the blue-eyed boy had called friends giving him disgusted looks. From where he sat, Sasuke could hear the words uttered softly about the blond. They didn't make him happy. Sasuke growled under his breath, his hands clenching into fists. Why couldn't they just shut the hell up?! They were the reason why Naruto kept avoiding him, not letting him get a chance to see if the blond felt anything toward him or not. Shino turned his head, his brow furrowed. Sasuke saw and silenced himself, uncurling his rigid fingers. The teen just continued to gaze at him through his sunglasses before turning his gaze back to the front. Naruto still hadn't spoken yet, it had been about 2 minutes since the boy had gotten up. Everyone was tense with waiting for the blonde to speak. Sakura leaned toward Ino, her red lips twisted into an ugly sneer as she whispered about the faggot. Sasuke could see Naruto freeze with that action, and couldn't hold his rage in anymore.

"Shut the fuck up!" The whispers stopped, the whole class looking at him stunned. But Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He got to his feet, glaring at the crowd. "Can't you see he's trying to talk. Do the guy a favor and zip your fucking lips!" Sasuke sunk back into his seat, still fuming as he ignored everyone's questioning gaze. Even Iruka couldn't say anything.

Naruto felt himself relax at Sasuke's outburst, a small kind of relief blooming within him. Slowly one-by-one students turned back around, gazing at him with confused eyes. They weren't sure whether they should still be disgusted and rude or respect the Uchiha's wishes. Naruto smiled a nervous smile, and gripped his paper tighter. The moment was now. He cleared his throat and glanced up at the raven, whose head was turned away, the pale teen still ruffled. "S-sooo...we, uh, had to wr-write this asssss-ignm-ment and th-this is what i-I wro-ote..." Naruto shifted his weight and gazed at the lined paper, before speaking up.

"**I waken from the dead, the distilling sleep;**

**a preference to pandora's box stolen from my keep.**

**The err I made to oneself, so cold and bitter,**

**soon reflected on everyone else.**

**Hate and sorrow did ensue;**

**the course of my actions only did prove.**

**To what I was, and what I be;**

**To thee eyes a monster they see.**

**And tho, I fear I've broken the ties**

**that have nailed me close to thy mother earth,**

**I can only hope I'd break these iron bonds,**

**find some relief in a moment of rebirth.**

**Beseech thee, I'll grovel if grovel I must;**

**for words are meant for listening ears,**

**you'll listen I trust.**

**For black pools are what drown me,**

**and grip me as I sleep.**

**Haunting phantoms that are wicked and wily,**

**they take me deep,**

**beneath the mounting waves, and I choke,**

**I flounder about.**

**Grief and self-loathe is what has led me to doubt.**

**But those pale fingers, of a wicked god,**

**have gently stroked me,**

**touched the bruises I've received.**

**Only he knows thy emptiness,**

**echoing in us beings. **

**I've tried and have fought, a laborious battle**

**that has fended for no one,**

**and has lost yet all.**

**Speak, he demands as I struggle against**

**calming darkness. I shut my eyes.**

'**Let me see thee no more,' I utter softly.**

'**Do not taunt fools who rest hopelessly,**

**do not touch ones forsaken.**

**Your coal eyes, and porcelain skin,**

**make mockery of the demons of your kin.**

**Please release my golden threads, break me**

**instead. I'd rather suffer your wrath,**

**then the warmth you emit. Such lips,**

**shouldn't be pressed to mine, even in**

**dreams I shouldn't feel your fingertips.'**

**His ears can't hear, my soulful cry,**

**and more so I'm tormented but cannot die.**

**In this plane of soul,**

**I've been shown a person's path.**

**Catch me not as I fall, I beg to this kindred**

**spirit. If he were to touch me in the real,**

**then I'd surely ruin it.**

**And as the skies alight with fire,**

**the sun rises with surfacing desire,**

**the dream almost dost vanish.**

**But the eyes of oblivion stare toward me**

**and I feel it one last time;**

**the beating of my heart almost clashes**

**against its calcium cage.**

**The smile I've lived off of slashes**

**away all the pain.**

**Gone is the thunder, the lightning,**

**the rain.**

**Dost thou love me, I may never know;**

**shall I ever have that answer?**

**So tell me dark angel, is that thy case?**

**Do thy play fool of thee golden beast?**

**If truth, I ask thy let me go.**

**A false friend is a hard discovery;**

**but a false love is a cruel death **

**to those at hell's mercy." **

Blue eyes cried long tears as he finished, gazing at the class, but most importantly at him. His dark angel, the one who had been the source of this poem. Silence had descended, and almost unbelievably others began to cry. Silent tears tracked down the girls' cheeks and even Kiba looked away in shame. Before them stood the one they had blatantly teased and punished, just because of how his heart sung, crying and sobbing like a lonely child.

With a sniff, Naruto bowed his head. "S-sorry for tak-aking so long Iruka-sensei...he-here ya ggg-go..." The blonde shakily placed the poem onto the teacher's desk, head still turned down. Then he turned and ran from the classroom. Sasuke rose to his feet and hurried after the blond, heart clenching as he turned around every corner. "Naruto..." The raven ran down a hallway, twisting around and exiting out into the school yard.

There, hidden in a nestle of pine trees, sat the blond; huddled over as he cried into the bark. "Naruto?..."

The blond didn't move, but his sobs became quieter. "W-wh-what do-ooo y-you want, t-teme?" Dark cerulean eyes turned to him, still glittering with the dews of tears. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he only knew what he had to do. He fell to his knees and wrapped the blond teen up in his arms, holding the shaking body against his as the other continued to cry. Naruto muttered orders of release into his chest, but Sasuke wouldn't let the blond go. He wanted to hold this angel forever, if that was the only way to keep him from getting hurt anymore.

"Naruto...I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but it took me so long to understand my own feelings and by then everyone was at you. I couldn't even get close to you anymore. I'm sorry, _so_ sorry. I apologize a thousand times over. I want to mean something to you Naruto, I want only your forgiveness for being the fool I have been."

Sasuke whispered all these words into the blond's ear, holding him tightly, hoping that Naruto would hear his beating heart and know that he was telling the truth. The sobs stopped, and slowly Naruto pushed himself away. "I would have forgiven you even if you never asked," the teen muttered, turning sorrowful eyes up to the other's face.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's tan cheek, lowering himself to the smaller teen's lips, brushing them with a soft kiss. "Dobe...,"he quietly uttered. Naruto smiled and threw himself into the raven's arms.

"But Sasuke...," the blond began, after a peaceful moment. "Won't your fans be disappointed?" Sasuke chuckled as he held the blonde closer still. "I couldn't care less what any of them thought." Naruto only smiled a little more, shifting himself more comfortably in the dark-haired male's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month and a half later, Naruto and Sasuke were still going out. Fans off all types were disappointed, but by then the hateful ranting against Naruto had finally subsided. Kiba had once again begun talking to the blonde, but after such an ordeal their friendship was awkward and clumsy. Naruto knew in his heart that it would take years to repair the bond the two had, that had been so easily destroyed in a day. Thankfully though, things weren't as bad and Naruto was able to make more friends and acquaintances, even Gaara -who had formerly been the one beating him up- became a close and trust-worthy friend. Naruto's poem had struck a cord in many people, and was published and given an award for best work by young achiever's. Sasuke had replied that the blonde didn't need any ribbons or awards to know he was an achievement. Still the two knew that their high school life wasn't over yet -they still had a year to go!- and knew better still that the outside world would have more in store for them. They could only hope that things would be easier the second time around.

**The end(?)**

**After having a heart-wrenching dream, I decided that I would write a sequel to 'Those Who Are Hurt, Those Who Are Lost'. And here it is. There probably won't be anymore- I only put the question mark because life is never over until your life ends. Only after having written this, did I realize that the poem thing is kind of similar to the ending of the movie '10 Things I Hate About You' but honestly I never meant for that to happen. Anyways thank you to everyone who read 'Those Who Are Hurt, Those Who Are Lost', I hope you'll enjoy this. Remember to review!  
>And yes, the poem is an original, written by moi~ <strong>


End file.
